


Colliding Emotions

by lemon413



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Pining Character That No One Knows About Not Even Wanda, Dubious Consent, Evil Wanda Maximoff, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Feelings Get Dredged Up, Spells & Enchantments, Tony/Bucky might not be the endgame, You Readers Can Probably Figure It Out Though If You Have Read My Past Works, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon413/pseuds/lemon413
Summary: Wanda hates Tony Stark and she has a plan that will absolutely ruin him. He deserves it after all.





	

     They were sitting around the TV, watching a movie that Wanda wasn’t paying any attention to. Instead, Wanda watched with narrowed eyes as Stark wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Bucky gave him a wide smile before wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into Stark’s side. She felt the contentedness coming off of both of them and the amusement and fondness from the other teammates. Wanda hated it. She hated that the murderer was happy when he deserved to be in jail or, she would prefer this, dead and buried in the ground. God, she hated Stark.

     She felt rage pulsing through her when she felt his happiness come next. Red flared in her hand as she forced herself to calm. It was unfair though. He didn’t deserve to be happy. Not when he had killed her family. (It didn’t matter that he didn’t fire the missile. His name was on it. It didn’t matter that she was the one to give him the vision that got him to go through with building Ultron. It was Stark’s creation and if it hadn’t been for him, Pietro would still be alive.)

      She looked away from the repulsive sight and looked at her hand. Absentmindedly, Wanda watched the red as it she made it move around her fingers. She thought of Pietro and how they had volunteered for those experiments because of Stark. They wanted to get revenge and to give Stark what he deserved. What he still deserved. For Pietro, she would get their revenge. No matter what, she would honor Pietro’s last wish. (It didn’t matter that Pietro had told her that he didn’t want revenge anymore. It didn’t matter that Pietro had said that they were both wrong to feel that way. _Tony_ , he said, didn’t sell that missile to the terrorists and he didn’t fire it. It didn’t matter that Pietro had gotten to know Stark and had quite liked him. It didn’t matter. None of it did because she didn’t have anything left for her. She is firm in the belief that Stark is a manipulative bastard and that he manipulated Pietro into feeling that way. She just didn’t care.)

     Wanda looked around her and saw that Vision was looking at her with concern in his eyes. She forced a bright smile on her face and watched as he softened and gave her a smile back. She looked back at the TV so that her teammate would think that she was immersed in the movie and reminded herself that he couldn't read her mind. She began to think about the revenge that the twins had decided on and Wanda thought that it was finally time to go through with it. Wanda glanced back at Stark and used her powers to look into his mind. She felt the content and happiness. She heard that he thought that the movie was stupid and that he couldn’t wait to take Bucky back to their bedroom. What she caught next made her so happy and yet furious at the same time. She broke the connection and leant back into the couch. He was planning on proposing tomorrow night and, as much as she hated to admit it, it was very romantic. She thought back to her plan and knew that she would have to start in the late afternoon after he came back from the SI. She hid the grin that was the same manic grin that she had when she had watched what her vision did to Stark. She knew that what happens next will destroy him. Wanda will make sure of it. After all, he’s just a murderer. He didn’t deserve happiness.

     Wanda was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Vision frowning at her before glancing at the cuddling couple on the other couch.

 

AN: BTW, at the end of CA: TWS, Bucky didn't leave after he pulled Steve out of the river. He waited by his side until he woke up. They took a month before going to the tower where Tony was most welcoming to them and the rest of the team. Tony and Bucky started their relationship six months later (during which Bucky was able to get rid of the triggers). AoU happened two years later and is almost exactly the same but Bucky was involved. After Ultron attacked them and the team attacked Tony, Bucky brought Tony to their room and listened to him. Bucky also supported him. He was angry that Tony didn't tell him what he AND Bruce were creating but he knew that Ultron turning into a murder bot was not EITHER of their faults. Tony also told him about the vision that he had in the HYDRA base. Bruce still left after Sokovia though and will not be coming back in this. One more thing, Bucky doesn't remember killing Tony's parents. Most of his memories have come back and that one hasn't because he has repressed it so well. Steve also hasn't told Tony... That may come up... Maybe. 

I'm not 100% certain of what's going to happen in this so beware. I'm more like 98% sure... Next chapter will be either tomorrow or next week... Anyway, please review but no flames please! 


End file.
